Golden
by AWildEeveeAppeared
Summary: My name is Fredbear, and I made a promise I could never keep. (First fanfic, please review!)
1. Chapter 1

I've waited for decades.

Long ago, I made a promise that I was never able to keep. To this day, I regret that.

The year was 1983, and I was a simple golden animatronic. Fredbear's Family Diner, as the place was called back then, was wildly popular when it opened. Birthday parties were always fully booked, and kids would push to see Spring and me. I sang and he played his guitar, and we loved every second of it.

Our suits had special mechanisms that allowed someone to wear them. The mechanism was used when we had to walk around or talk to people. It was a relief having a person do the talking for us, as some of the little kids were terrified of our natural voice.

Four years later, the popularity finally died down, so the owner commisioned four new animatronics. a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. A new stage and a curtained cove wad built, where they would perform. The bear, Freddy, and the bunny, Bonnie, were built to be our counterparts, and I guess the owner wanted them to be our twins. But Freddy was always more like a best friend to me, and Spring felt the same way about Bonnie. No, the only brothers around here were Spring and me. We would do anything for each other. Chica and Foxy, as the other two were called, were nice too, but the pirate fox was a loner. We were all so happy, but this charmed life wasn't to last long.

With the addition of a band and a pirate, business roared, with even more people than when we first opened. One kid in particular stood out to me. He was always scared of how we looked, but at the same time, he loved us. He adored me in particluar, getting a Fredbear plush and watching all of my performances. He got plushies of the whole gang, talking to them as if they were us. I even talked to the boy once, and he seemed like a wonderful kid, if a little fearful. I had odd dreams about him, where I was the Fredbear plush, giving him advice. In the dreams, I saw he had a very mean older brother, revealing why he was scared of us. His brother would pretend to be Foxy, jumping out and scaring him. It wasn't fair to the kid, as he was only six or seven. I felt that these dreams were real somehow, in a strange way.

One fateful day, the kid had a birthday party at Fredbear's. His brother brought three of his friends, and they tortured the poor kid. They insulted, scared, and made fun of the poor kid,and his birthday was ruined. I was performing when they picked up the struggling kid and carried him to the stage. His horrible brother said, "Hey guys, I think the little man wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" The teens cruelly laughed, and lifted the struggling boy up to my face. I realized his head was in my open mouth, and I tried desperately to shut down, to stop my jaw closing.

 **CRUNCH**

Blood spurted, and part of his head was crushed. Parents ran, kids screamed, and the employees hurried to the spot. He was rushed to the hospital, while the teens, shocked, just stood there, unable to grasp what they had done.

When night fell, I saw the boy for the last time in my dreams. All was dark, except for the boy's figure, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, andme. I could hear his brother saying, " Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me." I could tell that even though he was cruel to his little brother, he still cared for him. "I'm sorry." Guilt filled me as I realized it wasn't only his brother that needed to apologize.

 _You're_ _broken_.

The darkness grew and made Foxy disappear.

 _We are still your friends_.

Chica faded away.

 _Do you still believe that?_

Bonnie was gone.

 _I'm still here._

I was the only one left.

 _I will put you back together._

I started to wake, but I thought to myself, " _I promise_."


	2. Chapter 2

After the bite, business was dangerously low, with only a couple of families warily letting their kids play at the diner. The other animatronics started to avoid me, shifting their gaze and whispering behind closed doors. Still, I had Spring. He understood that I didn't mean to hurt the boy, and he helped me get through those dark times. I missed the boy, and I was just as shaken as the teens at what had happened.

To try to get more customers to show up, the owner installed a marionette, which had its own corner of the diner. It would give presents to the kids, usually consisting of a plushie or something similar. The adults were thoroughly creeped out by its white mask with an eternal smile, but the kids seemed to enjoy it.

Unlike us, the marionette had no character at all. It was simply what it was meant to be, a puppet of sorts. Its corner was just a small area with a poster, its box, and a shelf of plushies. Strangely, the owner included a music box, which had no effect on the marionette and played "My Grandfather's Clock". The kids ignored it, so the music box had no use.

At night, the marionette would usually sit in its box, sometimes turning on the music. It never made any attempt to talk to us, so we left it alone. But the sound of that music was haunting as it rang through the halls at night, and it only added to the air of unease.

Months later, another tragedy happened. It was an ordinary day, and business was finally going again. Spring and I were singing, the band was playing, and everyone was happy. Except for one child. He was standing outside, shunned by the kids at a birthday party. His parents had dropped him off at the diner, so he could do nothing but wait outside and cry. I wished I could go help him, but our programming wouldn't let us go outside.

A car pulled up. _Finally,_ I thought to myself, _his parents are here._ But it wasn't his parents. A man in a purple shirt stepped out of the car. He talked to the kid, seemingly comforting him. Then the man pulled out a knife and stabbed the kid. His scream silenced the diner for a moment. Then all hell broke loose as it did after the bite, with countless adults dialing furiously and kids running and screaming. The man outside calmly put his knife back into his pocket and drove away. No one had seen exactly how he looked like, so he couldn't be caught.

That night, we all came together to talk about the incident. We all agreed the diner would close. After all, with a murder and a possible death staining our history, how could we stay open?

As we were debating, we heard a child's voice. "Mom?" The sound came from the prize corner.

"A kid must have been lost in the chaos today," said Chica.

We ran over to investigate. No child was to be found, but quiet sobs were heard from the marionette's box.

Freddy gently lifted the lid of the box. The marionette was in a fetal position, crying.

"Are you-" Bonnie started to say, but was cut off by the marionette crying even more loudly.

It was clear that we couldn't talk it while it was in this state, so we tried to comfort it. We tried blankets, plushies, lullabies, but nothing worked. Finally the music box seemed to help. It stopped crying and sat up, looking at us. "Where am I?" it said in a young boy's voice. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked so many questions, one after the other, and we tried answering them. Freddy explained that he was at Fredbear's Family Diner, who we were, and that he was a marionette. At this, he started to cry again, but quickly stopped when the music box was wound again.

He told us that he was seven years old, and that he last remembered a man in purple, then nothingness.

"Oh no," Chica murmured. "This can't be."

I had heard scary stories whispered by the older kids, stories about a tall, spider like man or a creepy looking serial killer, but I knew they were just stories. This was real. The spirit of a boy, posessing a marionette.

"Do you know why you're here?" Foxy asked quietly. "No, but I want to see my mom again." The marionette got teary eyed, realizing what had happened. He was stuck here, and would never have a normal life. He started crying again, and eventually went to sleep.

The six of us agreed to help him if we could, even if the diner closed. Hopefully, there would be a happy ending for him.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I think part of the reason the cutscene was so emotional was because it was just after beating the seventh night. The player is stressed from trying to beat it, so emotional scenes hit a lot harder. I'm not sure I could ever recreate that in writing. :P See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, the owner announced that the diner would close the next day. We said our goodbyes to the kids and wondered what would happen to us. Spring was certain we wouldn't be scrapped. "We'll be okay, little bro," he said to me. "I'm sure we will."

On our last day, another company bought the diner. We heard that the diner would reopen as a pizzeria for kids, and that new animatronics would be installed. In our excitement, we didn't realize that we would be replaced.

In a couple of days, workers started to flood in. The prize corner and Freddy's stage were improved, our stage was split into four party rooms, and Foxy's cove was remodeled and renamed "Kids' Cove". Unfortunately, we couldn't see the improvments yet, as the workers had hauled us into the parts and service room.

When the remodeling was finished, the new animatronics came. They were plastic shelled versions of us, with rosy cheeks and a toy-like appearance. There was also a small boy ankmatronic. "That lass is s'posed to be me?" Foxy remarked. Toy Foxy was white with a pink front, was clearly female, and had no pirate details at all. Toy Chica was questionably curvy, clad in pink panties, and had blue eyes. We weren't sure whether Toy Bonnie was male or female, as his green eyes had long lashes. He was also sky blue. Toy Freddy had the least changes, with a red stripe around his hat and a slightly chubbier frame.

Spring and I went to talk to the marionette. In the weeks that had passed since the murder, he had become stronger, now able to climb out of the box to meet us.

"So...how do you feel?" Spring started. "I'm okay," the marionette repliied in a small voice. " Can you please wind up my music box?" I wound it up. "Thanks," the marionette said with a content sigh. "The music helps me with...what happened." He seemed close to tears, but remained calm. Looking around, he said, " The new place looks cool." It had been decorated with new posters of the toys, and more plushies had been added. "These animatronics don't look like you," Marionette noticed. "That's because...we're getting replaced," Spring revealed with a sigh. "What?! But..but...I just met you guys!" he stammered. "It's not fair!" And once again, he retreated to his box.

We returned to the parts and service room. The others had already finished talking with the Toys. "What are they like?" I eagerly asked. "I talked to that balloon kid. Total airhead. He's just got some basic programming to say Hi or Hello," Bonnie replied. Chica piped up, "I met Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. They're both really outgoing and nice, and, don't tell Toy Chica, but I think Toy Bonnie has a crush on her!" Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly talked a lot. I went to introduce myself to my double. He's nice enough." Something in Freddy's gaze told me that he wasn't happy about the toys. "I visited me old cove. The lass be something, all right," Foxy said with a small smile.

The next morning, we heard the owner talking with a worker. "What should we do with the old ones, boss?" "Keep them. We can use them for parts." I was relieved that we weren't getting scrapped, but used for parts? What would happen to us?

\- A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't had a lot of time lately. I know my chapters are really short, but right now, it's the only way I feel comfortable writing. Also, I'll be going on vacation in a few days. Hopefully, I'll finish the story by then. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by. Slowly, we were being destroyed. There were holes in Foxy's and Freddy's frame. The workers had taken Chica's arms and broke her beak. Bonnie suffered the most. His upper face was taken, damaging his eyesight. One of his arms was taken. Worst of all, his signature guitar was taken. I knew how he felt about his eyesight, though. The workers took my eyes, and since I had no endoskeleton, I couldn't see. Wires hung out, rotting. Spring fared the best out of all of us, with only his fur rotting a bit from moisture. No, we were not a pretty bunch.

The toys came to visit us once in a while. They were sorry that our parts had to be used for them, and they were sincerely unhappy that it had to happen. We understood that it wasn't their fault. Except for Freddy. He always raged about how those "plastic freaks" had robbed us of our happiness, stealing our parts and replacing us. There was nothing he could do about it, though.

The Marionette also came to visit us. He could now hover, and sometimes he liked to scare Spring, sneaking up behind him silently, then shouting. I guess he was still a kid, after all.

Years later, they took Spring away. For some reason, the owner moved him to the safe room. It was so devastating for me, as our programming didn't let us go in the safe room. He was powered off and carted away. For the first time, I lost my brother. The others tried to comfort me, but it was the Marionette's company I seeked the most.

The Marionette understood. He wasn't a boy anymore, and was wiser, older. Because he had been through such a huge loss, he could comfort people so well. But he had a secret. Those years had made him thirst for revenge. At night, he would control the toys to seek out the security guard. I didn't know until one night, when I was roaming the halls and I spotted Toy Chica. Her beak was gone, replaced by a creepy smile, and her eyes were pitch black. The same change had come over the other animatronics, except for Toy Foxy. She wasn't known as Toy Foxy anymore. Instead, most called her Mangle. Some teenagers had torn her apart one day, and now she was a sort of spidery endoskeleton with two heads. She wanted revenge too, but all she could do was vent her anger at the security guard. But the rest of the animatronics were under Marionette's control. Once a simple puppet, he was now a puppet master.

Of course, I didn't like it much, but I understood. After all, I would be just as angry if I was him. And the Marionette played fair. Each animatronic had a certain pattern. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica would come through the vents. Toy Freddy would come through the hallway. And Mangle would either come through the hallway or the vents, but when she got into the security guard's office, he had a little time before she attacked. The Marionette was soothed by winding his music box. The Marionette also couldn't control the animatronics past 6 AM, when their day program kicked in. Also, the guard had a way to protect himself, an empty Freddy mask that would trick the animatronics into believing he was one too.

But yet another tragedy happened. One night, we woke up to a strange feeling. It felt like someone-no, multiple people-were here. The room was stained with blood, and our joints moved slowly and with the ominous sound of squelching. "W-What t-t-the he-e-ll h-happen-ned h-here?" Bonnie said with a damaged voicebox. "Oh no. Has another murder ha-" At this point Chica had to stop, coughing up blood and freezing up. "Hang on a second matey, what's that you've got there in ye?" Foxy asked, squinting at Chica. "There's something inside...SCREEEEE!" At this point Foxy screeched in terror. "Blimey! There's..a person in there!" Foxy said, breathing heavily.

"Wha-?" Chica said. "How could this be?" She pulled back her jaw, and there was a corpse's head in her mouth.

"If you're moving slowly like us, that means...Oh shit," Freddy's eyes widened. "There's a corpse..in each of us!?"

"Wait, I hear something!" I said. I heard a faint voice. _Save us...Help us...Save him..._ Suddenly, I could hear the voice clearly. _Now who could that be?_ I thought. _I'm Grant, who are you?_ There was. talking to me in my thoughts. "Am I going crazy, or is there someone in my head?" I said. "Nope, we hear someone too, Goldie. I'm hearing some boy," Bonnie said. "I'm hearing a boy too," said Freddy. "Same 'ere," Foxy confirmed. "I don't know what you people are saying. I'm hearing a girl," Chica said with a slight tilt of her head. "This isn't...how possession feels like...is it?" I asked. "I'm afraid that's exactly how it feels like." The Marionette came into the room. "And...I don't know how to break this to you..." "Say it Marionette, say it!" I urged. "Well.." The Marionette sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I'm the one who put them there."

"YOU WHAT?!" the five of us yelled in unison. "You were the murderer? I trusted you!" I cried. "No, no! Not like that!" the Marionette said. "The man in purple came again. He murdered five more kids. I gave their spirits a choice: Have another chance at life or drift around as spirits. All of them chose the first option. I gave them a gift. I gave them life."

_A/N: Another eventful chapter! I'll post the next chapter shortly, either today or tomorrow. It's longer to make up for the last chapter. Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
